Alex,I don't think we're in Waverly Place anymore
by fishies-x
Summary: Alex no parents you get the idea. first fanfic, go easy . Enjoy
1. Pizza

'Hey Alex! Pizza's here! Get your fat ass down these stairs quick. I'm not saving you any!' Justin called in his annoying condescending tone.

I ran down the windy metal stairs at top speed, grabbed half of the pizza from out of the box and slapped the slices on an empty plate. Shovelling two slices in my mouth in one go I asked 'wmnksi fjksdiens?' but, being their stupid selves, Justin and Max just stared at me. I swallowed hard, and tried again. 'Where's mum and dad?'

As I washed the slices down with a super sized glass of coke, Justin started on a long and winded explanation about where they went. I decided I didn't have time for this so I cut his sentence short.

'-Great! Max where are they?'

Justin just glares at me disapprovingly while Max tells me they've gone to the supermarket and will be back soon.

'See Justin? All the information I need in an eighth of the time it would have taken you. Its just like magic'

'So's all the food disappearing down your throat' Justin retaliates. I winked and walked off, tired of their childish banter.

'How long do you think they'll be?' I shouted behind me while climbing the stairs with a plateful of pizza and a glass of coke. I truly have a talent of multi tasking.

'Not long enough for you to do anything stupid!' Damn Justin knows me too well. I guess I'll just have to be more sneaky than usual…


	2. Bored

I'm bored. Harper's sick. I really need to get more friends. I stood up. That's what I'll do! There's no point in me wallowing in self pity when there are plenty of people I could be friends with. I sat back down on my bed and groaned. It sounded like a lot of work and fake smiles and awkward conversations. I guess I'll just have to make my own fun.

'Buttface and Stupidass, come here for a second!' I yelled down the stairs. They ran up and burst through my bedroom door and yelled in unison 'What?'

I couldn't keep it in. I let a giggle escape my lips. Once I started there was no way I could stop. 'You guys responded to Buttface and Stupidass' I spluttered before rolling on my bed in stitches. Their faces fell and they turned to leave.

'Wait!' I called out before laughing again. They just kept walking. They were going to leave me again to my own devices. That didn't work last time.

'Please' I whimpered, stopping long enough for them to turn around.

'What Alex?' Justin clipped in a harsh tome.

'I…I…ok I don't know how to say this but…I need your help' I said before feeling physically sick.

'What?' They asked together again, concerned this time. I pointed out the window.

'What did you do??' Justin screamed, running over to the window.


	3. Gine With The Wind

OK my brothers really needed to learn how to relax. Justin went crazy and started pacing around the room muttering to himself. Max just kept looking at all the tiny people out the window, waving at them and saying "I feel tall for the first time in my life". Neither of them were helping whatsoever. We're in the middle of a town with a yellow brick road and tiny men and NOWS the time Justin stops being smart? How does that work? He's just proving my point that brothers are stupid and useless.

"Our best bet is to look in the lair for some spell." Justin finally pointed out. " And nobody go outside" he added, looking straight at Max. He put up his hands in surrender and said "I'm not the one who got us in this mess" Helpful. I just glared at him and mentally prepared myself for the massive grudge he had just gotten himself into with me.

"Come on" Justin said, grabbing my hand and pulling me down the stairs. Once we got to the lair, Justin went straight to work, rifling through sheets of paper on the desk and barking out orders to Max and me. I wasn't listening but Max began looking through the magic book on the pedestal. I just stood there tapping my foot on the floor, looking around.

"Aha!" Max said, ripping a page out of the old dusty book.

"What?" I asked running over to him.

"Nothing" he replied quickly, stuffing the sheet of paper in his back pocket. Justin and I both glanced at each other and nodded.

"Max, we don't have secrets in this family. I thought we were based on honestly and trust." I winged, edging closer to him, backing him into a corner while Justin went round the back. Max didn't know where to turn or who to look at. I made sure to get him into a stare he couldn't get out of, moving even closer to him. One step closer Justin and you can get it.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, grabbing the paper out of Max's pocket. He opened it out and smoothed it on the table. Reading it, he started laughing uncontrollably. Not wanting to miss a thing, I ran around the table and snatched it out of Justin's hand.

"Oh God Max, seriously?" I muttered. I glanced up from the paper, wanting to laugh in his face. But I heard the door that we never use slam. Max was gone. Outside. While we weren't in Waverly Place any longer.


End file.
